Promesse Sacrifiée
by Solae44
Summary: Quand Régina doit tenir sa promesse faite à Camelot pour détruire les ténèbres, mais que cela est trop dur. SQ.


**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Pour commencer, Joyeux Noël à tous! J'espère que tout s'est très bien passé pour vous et que le père noël n'a oublié personne :-)! De mon coté, deux repas, neuf heures et demi à table, je n'en peux plus! Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une seule fois dans l'année... ;-D !**

 **Bien, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la première partie de saison de Ouat... J'ai été déçue. J'ai trouvé cette fin bâclée. Le départ de Zéléna est dommage, le revirement de Hook est pour moi trop rapide, le retour d'Emma Swan trop fade... Je m'attendais tellement à quelque chose de grandiose pour la sauveuse que ça passe presque inaperçu. J'aurais préféré qu'elle se sacrifie. Là, ils auraient eu une véritable raison d'aller en enfer! Je suis contente de la revoir en mode sauveuse, mais j'aurais aimé que cela soit plus tard. Petit coup de génie à Rumplestiltskin ! Celui-là est juste un véritable enfoiré :-D! C'est Belle qui va encore être déçue. Elle aurait mieux fait de partir. Bref, voila un OS qui modifie un peu cet épisode 11 en mode SQ, bien évidemment!**

 **Merci à ma chère correctrice, gros bisous!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **\- Promesse Sacrifiée -**

\- Non, je n'abandonne pas. Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite à Camelot ?

\- Oui. Évidemment.

\- Alors c'est le moment de tenir tes promesses.

À ses mots, Emma tendit Excalibur à Régina, pointe vers le sol. Leurs mains se scellèrent autour de la fusée de l'épée, entre la garde et le pommeau.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent laissant libre court à leurs émotions.

C'était l'instant fatidique.

Le moment ou jamais de dire ce qu'elles avaient au fond du cœur.

Il faisait nuit, Emma avait donné rendez-vous à la Reine près de l'étant. Lui demandant de venir seule et que personne ne soit au courant. La lune, haute dans le ciel noir étoilé, rendait fade les visages des deux jeunes femmes. Pour seule lumière que cet astre complet, elles laissaient le silence devenir assourdissant, presque insupportable.

La blonde avait écrit une lettre à Henry et une à ses parents. Elle tremblait. Sa décision lui semblait être la meilleure solution, pourtant à cet instant, elle avait peur. Peur de mourir.

Emma était la sauveuse, la ténébreuse, une amie, une mère, une fille, une femme brisée... Mais là, elle était juste une jeune femme terrifiée par son devoir.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait sauver sa famille et ses amis, sauver les habitants maudits de Storybrooke, sauver Régina qui la regardait les yeux humides, elle devait se sacrifier. Rassembler en Excalibur toutes les traces de magies noires et des ténèbres, pour enfin s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Si cela engendrait sa mort, alors tant pis.

Toujours sans lâcher l'épée, comme un dernier sursis, son autre main glissa dans la doublure de sa veste en cuire noire et en sortie deux enveloppes. Deux enveloppes sur lesquelles étaient écrit manuscritement « Henry, mon fils » et « Maman, Papa », dans une douce écriture tremblante.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle, jusqu'à s'échouer en silence sur l'herbe fraîche.

\- Prends ceci et donnes-leur. Dit Emma, en tendant les enveloppes closent à Régina.

Celle-ci les saisit lentement, sentant son souffle s'accélérer sous l'émotion. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, les nuages de vapeur liés au froid ambiant sortaient d'entre ses lèvres de manière rapide et régulière, signe d'un rythme cardiaque élevé. Elle lut les inscriptions et reporta son attention dans les yeux jades devant elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles s'étaient rapprochées voulant un dernier contact pour l'une, un dernier souvenir pour l'autre.

\- Dis à Henry que...

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu me l'as promis, Régina.

La mairesse laissa rouler ses larmes, le poids de ce geste était trop fort pour elle. Elle était certaine d'être capable de faire cela en cas de nécessité absolue, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait devant sa promesse, le courage lui manquait grandement. Son corps entier tremblait.

\- Tu dois le faire, pour Henry, pour mes parents, pour Robin... Sauves-les.

\- Les sauver ? En te tuant ? Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Pas après tout ce que nous avons traversés.

\- Régina... Toi, mieux que quiconque, sait que c'est le mieux à faire. Crois-moi, je suis effrayée. J'ai peur de mourir. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez vécue avec vous. De ne pas connaître vraiment mes parents et mon fils... Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir. Je vous souris, mais ce n'est qu'une triste façade. Mon cœur s'est noyé depuis longtemps. Je cache les choses depuis trop longtemps. Je fais semblant pour permettre à tout le monde d'avoir sa fin heureuse. J'ai l'opportunité de le faire définitivement, et j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Emma... Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu n'as plus le temps de revenir sur ta parole, la lune sera bientôt au plus haut dans le ciel, et quand ça arrivera, ça sera trop tard. Ne condamnes pas tous les habitants de Storybrooke. Tu seras une héroïne…

Régina ne voulait aucunement croire les paroles de la sauveuse. Son regard se noircit sous la colère et, sur l'épée, elle resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la main d'Emma.

\- Une héroïne ! Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'Henry me prendra pour une héroïne quand il saura que j'ai tué sa mère pour le bien de tout le monde ?

\- J'explique mon choix dans la lettre et Henry comprendra.

\- Il est hors de question qu'Henry perde sa maman cool.

Les deux jeunes femmes se souriaient et n'étaient plus qu'à un pas l'une de l'autre, avec pour seul rempart, la solution de tous leurs problèmes Excalibur.

\- Tu sais comme l'optimisme de tes parents m'insupporte, mais là, je ne vois pas comment faire d'autre... Les héros font ce qui est juste, pas ce qui leur parait plus facile.

\- C'est ce que dirait Henry.

\- Et c'est moi qui te le dis, ce soir.

\- Régina, je ne fais pas ce qui me parait facile... Quitter mes parents, quitter Henry, TE quitter... C'est difficile. Extrêmement difficile. Je dois mourir et faire disparaître les ténèbres. C'est ma destinée de sauveuse.

\- Je refuse. Reprends l'épée. Dit-elle fermement en la tendant un peu plus vers Emma, mais sans la lâcher.

La brune ne pouvait se résoudre à faire disparaître son amie. L'idée de tenir sa promesse ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle était loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait le moment venu. Là, à l'instant tant redouté, son cœur battait la chamade, emporté par un tourbillon de sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. L'avalanche qui s'abattait sur elle était trop forte pour ne pas la comprendre. Sa main moite sur celle d'Emma, transcrivait sa peur et son angoisse. Ses yeux humides de larmes incontrôlées trahissaient son émotion submergée par ses sentiments. Son corps tremblant d'impatience, attendant le dernier moment, celui où l'on n'a plus le choix. Son cœur qui, plus l'échéance approchait, plus il ralentissait.

Comme si elle allait mourir avec la sauveuse.

Comme si leur destin était lié.

Comme si son cœur lui transmettait un message.

Les larmes qui coulaient conjointement sur leurs joues, laissaient envolées avec elles le dernier espoir de dire ce qu'elles ressentaient.

\- Comme c'est touchant ! Cingla une voix sombre au loin.

Emma se plaça devant Régina instinctivement. La protéger était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait de bien avant de partir.

La brune, Excalibur à la main, la serrait fermement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de cette épée magique. Elle pouvait sentir la magie incroyable qui s'en dégageait. Elle devinait la puissance qui devait couler dans les veines d'Emma, de Hook et de tous les anciens ténébreux.

Elles remarquèrent la silhouette de Killian Jones se former dans la brume nocturne, ainsi que celle des autres ténébreux derrière lui.

\- Crochet !

\- C'est Crochet maintenant, où est donc passé le Killian avec lequel tu m'appelais si tendrement ?

\- Laissez-là ! Ordonna Régina en pointant Excalibur vers le groupe de Dark One.

La mairesse se sentait forte et puissante. Si elle était terriblement terrifiée et angoissée de devoir tuer Emma, elle était plutôt ravie de réduire à néant cet homme qui avait fait souffrir la blonde depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie à Camelot.

\- Sinon quoi, Majesté ? Souffla-t-il entre ses dents dans un soupir de colère.

Sans attendre une réponse, il s'évapora dans un sombre nuage de fumée rouge pour réapparaître derrière Emma. Elle sursauta en sentant les mains du ténébreux lui agripper durement les épaules, puis revenir à sa place, devant Régina. La brune ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pirate se serve de l'ancienne shérif comme d'un bouclier humain. Elle était désarçonnée, perdue entre détruire les ténèbres et sauver Emma.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous êtes seule et nous sommes plus puissants.

\- J'ai Excalibur ! Ça me suffît amplement. Répondit-elle fermement, absolument résolue à ne pas montrer sa peur.

\- Utilises-la Régina ! Maintenant ! Exigea la ténébreuse prête à affronter son destin.

Sur les mots de la sauveuse, la mairesse leva l'épée vers le ciel. Excalibur, l'épée la plus puissante, forgée à partir du Saint-Graal et de la flamme de Prométhée, emprisonna en elle, les ténébreux et leurs puissances maléfiques.

Il ne restait plus que Killian Jones et Emma Swan vers qui elle visa l'arme.

D'un côté, un ténébreux qui s'était laissé envahir par sa noirceur la plus profonde, attristé par la colère et endurcit par la vengeance.

De l'autre, une ténébreuse qui avait su, malgré les obstacles, garder en elle le droit chemin, aidée par l'amour de ses proches, et l'espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Malheureusement pour la Dark Swan, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme elle l'avait imaginé et prévu.

Emma voyait dans le regard de la brune l'hésitation et la peur. Elle en était à un stade où l'on ne recule plus, où le point de non-retour est atteint. Elle devait les détruire tous les deux pour sauver tous les autres.

Regina ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle essayait de se mettre en condition, de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que l'acte en lui même tuer un ténébreux. Et non, assassiner Emma Swan. Elle l'essayait de toutes ses forces. Vraiment. La veine sur son front devenait bleu tant elle se concentrait.

Après avoir fait le vide en elle, Régina ouvrit les yeux plus déterminée que jamais, mais quand son regard croisa celui de l'ancienne blonde, elle capitula en un fragment de seconde.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Lui revenait en mémoire tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé. Des flashs de leur passé commun. Ces instants où elles se confrontaient pour Henry, où elles s'unissaient pour son bien, où elles passaient du temps ensemble par envie.

Puis, après ces bribes de souvenirs, les émotions prirent le dessus. Ces émotions nouvelles qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais que la brune prenait de plein fouet au fond du cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus, mais la mairesse voulait simplement se laisser envahir.

\- Vous hésitez, Majesté ? Vous n'avez plus les tripes de tuer ! Vous voilà devenue aussi inoffensive qu'un chiot apeuré. Crachait Hook dans le but d'énerver la reine.

\- Vous seriez déjà détruit, et cela très rapidement si vous n'aviez pas Emma pour vous cacher.

\- Fais-le ! Hurla presque la jeune femme.

Ses larmes fuyaient son corps sans pudeur et elle n'avait aucune intention de les freiner.

Puis, d'un seul coup, le silence régnait lourdement, ils étaient calme, tous les trois. Trop calme. Il fallait agir vite et Régina ne semblait pas décidé à prendre une quelconque initiative, ni à tenir sa promesse. Sa décision était prise. Jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de mettre la vie de son fils, de ses parents et de Régina en danger.

Pas plus qu'elles ne les étaient déjà.

\- Régina, écoutes-moi et ne m'interromps pas.

La brune perdue dans les méandres émeraudes d'Emma, laissa son cœur être guidé par sa détermination. Elle sentit, une fois de plus sur sa joue, ses larmes lourdes de sentiments s'échapper.

\- Tu diras à Henry que je l'aime. À la seconde même où il est né, je l'ai aimé. À l'instant où je l'ai entendu pleurer pour la première fois, mon cœur n'a jamais été autant gonflé d'amour pour un autre être humain. Je n'avais pas le choix à l'époque, et dis-lui que si je pouvais tout recommencer, je referais la même chose. Parce qu'il a eu la chance d'être recueilli par toi et grâce à lui, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés. Dis-lui que je suis fière de ce qu'il est devenu et qu'il doit continuer. Enfin…, dis-lui de prendre soin de sa maman, car je ne serais plus là pour le faire.

\- Emma, s'il te plaît... Supplia Régina indirectement, n'ayant pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Coupa Hook énervé.

\- Régina... Ne m'oublies pas. Souffla la ténébreuse la voix emplie de tristesse et de quelque chose de nouveau.

La brune prit conscience à cet instant fatidique la porté de cet étrange ressenti. Elle avait lu énormément de choses dans les iris claires de la belle jeune femme brisée.

La découverte des premiers moments dans l'allée du manoir.

La colère face à la peur et à l'incompréhension, sous ce pommier, devant son caveau ou à l'hôpital quelques heures avant la rupture du sort noir.

Ses premiers pas en tant que magicienne aidé par la magnifique brune.

Le bonheur de se battre ensemble et d'unir leurs forces dans un même combat, celui de leurs fins heureuses.

Tant de choses vécues ensemble, pour ne comprendre que maintenant, qu'elle avait sa fin heureuse devant elle depuis plusieurs années.

Avant même que Régina ne réagisse, Emma agrippa les bras de Crochet sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place et dans un élan aussi bien déterminé que surprenant, elle bondit sur la brune.

Les yeux grands ouverts de la blonde se plongèrent entièrement dans les prunelles chocolats, dorénavant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son souffle très court, difficilement contrôlable, tentait d'amener un maximum d'oxygène dans ses poumons bientôt vides. Régina comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire et recula d'un pas.

Ses yeux descendirent sur ses mains, tenant fermement l'épée, empalée dans le ventre d'Emma et de Crochet.

Hook hurlait de douleur en sentant sa puissance être aspirée par l'épée. Il criait son mal jusqu'à redevenir le misérable pirate qu'il était. En s'écartant du corps de la blonde, Killian s'échoua au sol. Seul. Sans un regard, sans un pardon. Sans rien. Ne lui restait que sa blessure au cou, faite par Excalibur, en voulant protéger Emma. Le dernier vestige de son passé de héros.

Il ferma les yeux, soupira une dernière fois, et sa vie s'arrêta. Aussi simplement qu'un battement d'aile.

Emma, quant à elle, cramponna les mains de Régina et enfonça davantage l'épée, en silence. Elle serrait les dents, la douleur était insoutenable, mais elle devait rester droite et mourir en héros et non en méchant.

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Demanda la brune sans attendre de réponse.

Les sanglots prenaient vie sur leurs visages et les trémolos de leurs pleures se faisaient entendre dans la nuit calme. La couverture épaisse qu'était le brouillard, les entourait jusqu'à les rendre seules au monde.

Loin de tout.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Hurla Régina contre la ténébreuse luttant contre la fin.

\- Je...

Ses premiers mots furent coupés, quand l'épée se désintégra sous leurs yeux, libérant le corps meurtrie d'Emma. Une lueur blanche aveuglante jaillit du corps de la ténébreuse, lui rendant son aspect de sauveuse, la jeune femme blonde que Régina avait toujours connu. Emma capitula et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol froid et désagréable qu'était l'herbe mouillée.

Régina suivit sa chute et l'encercla de ses bras fins.

La blonde s'agrippa au col de la brune et approcha son visage du sien. À seulement cinq ou six centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlèrent dans un nuage unique de buée.

Le regard perçant d'Emma pénétra celui de Régina, la faisant frissonner, bouleversée par les émotions qui lui transperçaient le cœur.

\- Ne me laisses pas. Soupira doucement Régina, incapable de penser qu'il était trop tard.

Elles restèrent comme ça. Sans bouger. Laissant juste le temps avancer et permettre à l'inévitable de se produire.

Doucement, elles s'écartèrent juste suffisamment pour ancrer leurs regards l'un dans l'autre.

L'émeraude devenait pâle, vitreux, sans expression. L'essence même de sa vie la quittait petit à petit.

\- Ne... m'oublies... pas... Répéta Emma, luttant pour finir sa courte phrase avant de se pencher et de frôler les lèvres de la brune.

Elles s'embrassèrent sans forcer. Juste leurs lèvres posées l'une sur l'autre. Goûtant à la tristesse, au destin, et l'évidence.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît ! Je ne t'oublierais pas, car tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je te l'interdis ! Criait Régina les perles iodées ruisselantes sur ses joues.

Elle serrait dans ses bras la blonde au teint terne. Elle ne bougeait presque plus, elle ne respirait presque plus, mais dans un souffle sortit de nulle part, elle réussit à dire quelques mots.

\- C'est trop tard... J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait... Régina, je... Emma se censura volontairement, cela ne servait à rien de dévoiler des choses inutiles.

\- Non ! Ne me laisses pas. Comment je vais faire avec Henry ? Je ne peux pas jouer ton rôle ! Restes avec moi... Je t'en supplie. Emma, je...

\- Chut !

Emma la stoppa avant qu'elle ne dise des mots qui n'avaient plus aucun sens dorénavant. Les bouts de ses doigts bleus et gelés se posèrent sur les lèvres rouges sangs, chaudes et humides des larmes de Régina.

La blonde combla difficilement l'espace entre leurs lèvres, les remua une seule fois avant de s'arrêter. Front contre front, puis nez contre nez, elles se frôlèrent tendrement, doucement, délicatement. Elle fixa les noisettes sombres de Régina qui se noyaient de cristal liquide. Elles gravaient en elles ce dernier moment à deux. Celui où elles prirent conscience de la force qui les liait et de ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Régina la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois. Son cœur se brisa.

Emma ferma ses yeux une dernière fois. Sa vie s'envola.

* * *

 ***me cache...* Personne ne veut ma mort? Je peux sortir?**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus et encore Joyeux Noël. Mouhahaha**

 **Bisous à touuuuuuutes !**

 **;-)**


End file.
